The objective of the proposal research is the construction, physical testing, and clinical evaluation of a new type of rotating laminar emission camera. This camera will have significantly higher resolution than existing radionuclide cameras as a prototype of such a camera has already demonstrated the validity of the concept. The camera uses a linear array of high purity germanium detectors placed closely behind thin vertical plates of tungsten. This geometry restricts the field of view to one dimension. A series of image projections are obtained in 4.5 degree angular increments until a total angle of 180 degrees has been traversed. Well-known mathematical techniques of image reconstruction from projections are then used to produce a viewable image which is displayed in gray scale (16 levels) on a video display device. An important principle of the device is that sensitivity decreases linearly with increased resolution rather than with the square as in the multihole collimator case. A 44 mm x 44 mm prototype has been shown to achieve resolution of 3 mm with only a slight increase in counting time for line source phantoms. It has also been used to perform bone scans in rats. The specific objective of this research is the construction and clinical employment of a 200 mm x 200 mm rotating laminar radionuclide camera.